te amare para toda la vida original
by romyrobsten
Summary: edward es un padre soltero,sus dos hijos son muy fanaticos del circo,hasta que llega el mejor circo del pais,hasta el dia al que van,¿que pasara si edward se enamora de esos ojos marrones?¿y tendria que ser prohibido ese amor?........ todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

edward pov:

-PAPIII!!!! LLEGO EL DIA,VAMOS,VAMOS-gritaban mis pequeños dos angeles al mismo tiempo.

-YA VOY!!-les grite para que me eschucharan.

mis hijos,son lo unico que me quedan,cuando su madre murio,sandra,mi mujer,mi amada,se habia hido al cielo ha dar la luz a mis niños,prometi seguir con mi vida,pero siempre la recordare.

-alfin vajas papi ,casi tendria que llamar a lucas para que vajaras-dijo reneesme.

-menos mal que no subi porque no me gusta subir arriba....hay muchas escaleras-dijo lucas fingiendo hacer cansancio.

-ya llegaremos tarde,vamos-dije.


	2. Chapter 2

bella pov

otro dia,otro minuto y otro segundo que transcurre, como siempre,llorando en el piso de mi casa rodante,mientras que los otros ensayan para la funcion....solo tenia a mi amiga,angela,la unica que me entiende,somos como hermanas.............

-bella porque no vas a ensayar para esta noche-dijo angela-para que no se te olvide la coreografia-.

si.....adivinaron soy trapesista de un circo,era lo unico en que trabajaba ,no tenia otro trabajo,empeze desde los 13 años ,ahora tengo 24..

-si....,seria mejor que fuera ,no quiero estar mas sola-dije.

me levante de ahi ,sali de mi casa y camine con los demas.

-bella!!ya era hora que salieras de ahi-dijo mike newton....el insoportable newton.

-estaba ocupada-menti.

-ok,es mejor que te cambies de ropa para que empiezes con tu turno en el columpio.

-esta bien-me pasaron mi traje y me fui a cambiar.

edward pov.

-me muero por ganas de entrar,dicen que es el mejor circo de todo londres-dijo mi pequeño lucas.

-es verdad y lo mejor esque dicen que hay una trapesista de las mejores-dijo nessie-y que hace de trapesista de los 13 o 14 años,no me acuerdo bien-.

mientras que hablan y yo manejava,todo se quedo en silencio,nadie quiso romper en silencio hasta que alfin llegamos.

-ya hijos.....llegamos-dije mostrandole una sonrisa.

-SII!!!-gritaron de felicidad.

-yapo que haces aqui vamos,vamos-dijo incomodo lucas.

salimos del auto,mostramos las entradas y nos pusimos en nuestros asientos asignados.

despues de 23 minutos de que se llenara de .

-BIENVENIDOS ,NIÑOS Y NIÑAS,PADRES Y MADRES,AL MEJOR CIRCO DEL MUNDO....-gritaba el presentador.

-_mira tiene barba muy larga jaja-_escuche a mi nessie.

-Y AHORA DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A DOS GRANDES TRAPESISTAS DE LA HISTORIA!!-dijo el presentador y se fue desapareciendo por que humo que salio delante del el.

empezo una musica tranquila,relajante,aparecieron dos personas una mujer y un hombre.

empezaron a bailar hata llegar a los columpios para que los elevaran hata la punta de la carpa del circo.

pero en lo que me perdi fueron de esos ojos hermosos de la trapesista........

renessme pov:

estaba viendo como la trapesista se columpiaba por el aire,parecia bonita la trapesista,y de pronto,quise ver a mi papi y lo vi con un brillo en los ojos viendo a la trapesista parecia como.........¿enamorado?

eso creo ,porque ahunque no conosco a la señorita,creo que podia ser perfecta para mi papi,yo y lucas nesesitabamos a una mami que nos quiera.

lucas pov:

estaba fanstantico el circo ,los payasos,trapesistas y los equelibristas,era el mejor dia de mi vida.............

-_lucas-_susurro mi hermana.

-_¿que?-_susurre.

-_mira a mi papi-_susurro.

hice lo que hice,mire a mi papi,woow estaba con unos ojos de enamorados y busque la mirada a quien se dirijia con esa miranda.........mire..............y.........mire..............y.........la encontre,..era la trapesista,woow mi papi se habia enamorado de la señorita trapesista.

_-si papi se enamoro de la trapesista-_susurre.

_-creo que deberiamos conocerla despues de la funcion,le pedimos a mi papa que fuimos al baño,pero la verdad vamos a ir donde ella¿vamos?-_susurro

-_bueno-_susurre.

bella pov:

estaba en mi función ,aplausos y mas aplausos llenaron la carpa,eso me hacia feliz,niños felices,mientras me columpiaba ,me bije en todas las personas..hasta que me fije en unos ojos hermosos color verdes esmelardas,imnotizantes y...despues....un cabello cobrizo desordenado,revelde,...su rostro....era un dios griego...derrepente se nuestras miradas se encontraron,hasta que desvie la miranda y me sonroje..

hasta que terminamos la presentacion,nos despedimos con una reverencia y desaparecimos por el ^^magico^^ humo.

-bien chicos los hicieron de maravilla-dijo aro,el presentador,el dueño del circo,el jefe.

-gracias-dijimos yo y jacob,mi compañero de trapesista.

-descansen,hasta que los llamen para que se despidan del publico-

-esta bien-dije bajito.

no podia olvidar esos ojos verdes esmelardas,eran tan hermosos como el joven dueño de esa mirada.

reneesme pov:

ya habia terminado el circo,me senti triste pero deveria seguir con mi plan.

-ya niños vamos-dijo papi.

-papi pero antes podemos ir al baño-dije

-pero se perderan-dijo papi preocupado.

-pero yo pa acompaño papi-me apoyo lucas.

-esta bien los esperare en el auto....pero hijos.......con cuidado porfavor-dijo papi preocupado y se fue caminando hacia el auto.

-vamos lucas-dije y corrimos detras de la carpa sin que nos vieran..hasta que encontramos una casa rodante y alguien iva hacia alli era ella...la trapesista.

-tengo una idea-dije-mira haces que lloras y ella se te aserca y he inventamos algo-continue.

-esta bien-dijo.

mi hermano corrio hacia ella llorando desconsolado.

bella pov:

esta apunto de irme a mi casa rodanto cuando depronto....

senti alguien llorar y tirar de mi pantalon.

era un niño pequeño,pelo color cobrizo y ojitos verdesitos.

tendria como unos 5 añitos.

vaje hasta su altura y le pregunte.

-que pasa pequeño-le pregunte tiernamente.

-p...perdi...a...mi papi..y a mi....hermana-dijo entre sollozos.

me dava pena este niño.

-tranquilo-le dijo abrazandolo y dandole besitos en su cabezita.

-HERMANITO...TE ENCONTRE-dijo una hermosa voz de una niñita al igual que el ,venia corriendo y lo abrazo.

-gracias por cuidar a mi hermano¿como te llamas?-me pregunto con esa vosesita tan hermosa.

-isabella pero prefiero bella-dije.

-bella significa hermosa en italiano-dijo con una sornisa de oreja a oreja.

-gracias-dije

-¿y que hacen aqui?-dije.

-he....

edward pov:

han pasado 7 minutos desde que mis hijos fueron al baño...y me empeze a preocupar asi que decidi salir a buscarlos.

fue hasta el baño y habia un conserge.

-disculpe ha bisto dos niños de 5 años?-pregunte.

-no en ningun momento entraron-me respondio.

-¿seguro?-pregunte.

-seguro-era verdad no me mentia

no puede ser DONDE SE METIERON MIS HIJOS!!!,fui abuscarlo

busque...y busque y no aparecian hasta que............los encontre..estaban junto a una casa rodante y los vi a mis dos hijitos pero con alguien mas...¿quien era la persona?pero no me importo corri hasta ellos.

-HIJOS!!-grite.

bella pov:

-HIJOS!!-grito la voz mas hermosa que he hoido en mi vida hasta que levante la vista y.......por dios esos ojos.....OH! no el era el que me miraba cuando actuaba en la funcion-DONDE ESTABAN NO DIJERON QUE HIBAN AL BAÑO-estaba furioso.

-perdon papi pero me perdi y encontre a bella-dijo la niña.

-gracias señorita.....-

-isabella swan-continue por el.

-si,gracias señorita swan por econtrar a mis hijos,perdon talves fue una molestia....-

-no ,no,no fueron molestia la verdad amo a los niños-lo interrumpi.

-esta bien ,hijos despidanse de la señorita..-

-solo digame bella si no es molestia-dije

-esta bien,hijos despidanse-dijo

-adios bella-dijo la niña

-adios bella-dijo el niño

-solo una pregunta ¿como se llaman?-`regunte con cariño.

-yo me llamo reneesme ,pero dime nessie-dijo la niña

-yo me llamo lucas-dijo el niño

-bien que lindos nombres-dije.

-BELLA!!!-grito aro desde adentro

-YA VOY!!-GRITE-bueno me tengo que ir,adios-bese sus adorables mejillas.

-adios señor...-

-edward cullen-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-eh si adios edward-dije bese su mejilla...pordios que suave mejilla tenia.

-espero que nos volvamos a ver bella-dijo nessie

-eso espero-dije .

me despedi y me fui adentro.

edward pov:

woow era la trapesista del circo.

-vamos hijos-dije

no hablaron en todo el camino ah casa.

abrimos la puerta de la casa,ellos ivan a su habitacion.

-esperen,vajen sientense-dije

se sentaron en el sillon de cuero.

-saben que estan en problemas ¿cierto?-les pregunte

-si sabemos,pero queriamos conocerla-dijo lucas con un puchero.

-si,si ,se eso,pero me uvieran dicho,me asustaron-dije enojado.

-lo lamento-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-esta bien,pero estan castigaron-dije

-ahora se bañan y se acuestan ¿entendido?-dije

-si papi-dijeron y se dirijieron al baño


End file.
